


Sympathy for the Devil

by ladylace616



Series: No One Way - Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Cunnilingus, Deep throat, Doggy Style, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, F/M, Hair-pulling, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylace616/pseuds/ladylace616
Summary: Set shortly after the time Chase stood up to Remy in "After Hours." The pair tango with drunk sex, dark thoughts, and moral dilemmas after espressos over death.





	Sympathy for the Devil

“Do you really think you have any idea what it’s like to live with something like this?”

How little she knew.

She had tried to risk her license for the sake of an old cell mate. That was crazy, and Chase exercised his good opinion and smacked some sense into the irrational doctor. Literally.

Their sex later on would prove to be the same. It was a real wake up call. She and Chase went for their cup of coffee, only Remy had no idea it would turn into espressos over death.

They shared more about the murders of their lives. He revealed his dark past and the source of his heart break and divorce to his ex-wife Cameron. He had murdered a man; a patient of his. He thought it was okay to play God and take away that influential man’s life.

Remy sympathized in the most horrible way. She had taken a life into her own hands, also. Yet, her reason was more sentimental and less cold blooded murder than Chase’s case. Remy understood his motivations, but she did abhor his actions as a doctor. Then again, who was she to talk? She had tried to keep the cops and the hospital out of things past an irresponsible point. She got caught giving herself IV injections at work after partying all night, for God’s sake!

Remy fell apart nicely in Chase’s arms. She knew it was a fool hardy mistake, but she chose to take that step with the attractive blonde anyway. He was muscular and athletic under his button up shirts and slacks. It was no wonder he had quite the reputation. But then again, she as a bisexual drug user couldn’t throw the first stone living in a glass house like she was.

After they finished their coffee, they decided to move on to something a little stronger. They went to a bar. They continued having drinks and swapping stories. They were both drunk out of their minds by the time they ended up back at Chase’s apartment later.

At Chase’s, when they shut the front door behind them, he was quick to press her back against the door. His lips were eager and she reciprocated, her hands wandering freely over his physique. She smoothed her hands up over his defined pecs and bit his lower lip expertly. It left Chase wanting more in the most splendid way.

Remy’s hands smoothed back down his chest and down his taught abdomen. She felt his abs through his flimsy shirt and her hands wandered even further south. They rested at his belt buckle, and Chase grinned against her lips as they resumed sloppily making out.

Chase pressed his leg in between Remy’s, grinding his thigh up into the warmth between her legs. She ground against him briefly and drunkenly looped her arms around the back of his neck for support. This drew them even closer as they exchanged wet, open mouthed kisses that left them panting for breath afterwards.

“You feel good,” Remy murmured. She shrugged out of her jacket and it fell to the floor. She pushed Chase’s jacket off his shoulders as well, marveling in his big strong shoulders. She was entranced by his cologne and leaned forward to sexily nuzzle his neck. She pressed sloppy open mouthed kisses to his neck, sucking on his flesh sensually. Chase growled and pulled away.

“That’s enough of that,” he warned her. His hands which had been resting on the small of her back as she lazily kissed him drifted under the hem of her shirt. He raised her shirt up over her head and they both laughed when her long hair got caught in the shirt. They were too drunk.

They stumbled towards the bedroom. Remy sat heavily upon Chase’s navy blue bedsheets in her bra and jeans. She reclined on her elbows and raised her eyebrows suggestively at Chase, standing in the doorway. He was leaning against the open door frame, gathering his bearings. He almost felt queasy to his stomach but he was a guy and wasn’t going to let that get in his way.

He approached Remy on the bed. “You’re over dressed, dork,” Remy slurred at him. She gestured towards his slacks and shirt, pointing back and forth insistently. Chase frowned as he tugged at his belt buckle, peering down at it in confusion when it didn’t comply.

“Let me help you,” Remy said. With some effort, she lurched forward off of the bed and onto her knees. She managed to undo Chase’s belt and helped him to slide his slacks down his legs. He drunkenly stepped out of them, balancing himself lightly by holding onto Remy’s shoulder.

She smirked up at him through her full eyelashes, and Chase licked his lips. He raised his hand to her mouth, and watched her green eyes as her full lips wrapped around two of his fingers. She sucked them into her mouth and swirled her tongue around them tantalizingly, getting Chase’s dick to twitch inside his red boxer briefs. Remy palmed him through the material, stroking his ball sack languidly.

“Ooh yeah,” he groaned, happy at her touch. She chose that moment to pull down on his underwear, yanking them down past his hips and letting his cock spring free. She was impressed by his neatly maintained manscaping. His dick longed longer and larger for it, and she waggled her eyebrows suggestively up at him before taking him in hand.

“Even your dick is beautiful, why am I not surprised?” Remy snorted in laughter.

Chase’s dick bobbed eagerly before her despite the mock hurt expression on his face. He got distracted and let loose a hiss of pleasure as Remy’s hand tightened around his shaft. She leaned forward and gave his cock an experimental lick, up the bottom and around the swollen head. He was already leaking pre cum that tasted bittersweet on her tongue. She sucked the head of his dick into her mouth and steadied herself with her hands on his strong thighs.

Chase groaned and encouragingly grabbed a portion of Remy’s hair. He gently pushed her down deeper onto his cock, and she gagged a little at first. She pulled back slightly and began to bob her head in earnest, deep throating him. She even acclimated when Chase grabbed her hair in a tighter grip and his thrusts grew faster and harder, fucking her face.

She pulled back with a wet pop and a gasp for air. Chase swayed on his feet before her. “Get on the bed, lover boy,” she said to him. Chase obediently sat down on the edge of his bed, his feet planted on the ground. Remy crawled towards him on her hands and knees until she was perched at the edge of the bed between his legs. His cock stood proud and at attention.

Remy continued her blow job. She was getting fairly into it, ready to hop on to his dick, when she looked up and suddenly realized Chase was snoring!!!

Remy quietly sniggered after she’d given up. She staggered to her feet and pulled her tight jeans down her legs, leaving her in her matching purple lingerie. She climbed into bed beside Chase and promptly passed out.

*~*~*~*~*

Chase woke up with a powerful thirst, and a raging hard on.

He was snuggled up to the backside of some girl, one arm looped over her middle. At first he did not remember with whom he had slept, which really wasn’t all that irregular for him. Then he started to recognize her long brown hair and the familiar scent of coconuts.

Remy, literally in the flesh, was present in his bed. He could feel that he was utterly naked and she was still wearing her underwear.

Had they done it? He tensed in bed beside her. He struggled to remember at first, which was also not irregular. He became mortified thinking about passing out in the middle of the deed. He became all too aware of his erect cock rubbing up against her scantily clad buttocks. She was warm and backing herself up against him, and he bit his lip in temptation. All it would take is a little quick manipulating, and he could probably get a morning wood glory worked in.

Did he dare?

“Shall we continue where we left off?” she suddenly asked. Chase nearly jumped out of his skin. Was she a mind reader? She had reached behind her to squeeze his dick tantalizingly.

“Oh, God, yes,” he uttered and licked his lips. Remy rolled over so that they were face to face. He shared a quick kiss with her and then he pushed her onto her back. He leant over her and bent to suckle on the white column of her long neck.

He gave her a few love bites, and she bucked her hips up into his with a throaty groan. Chase reached down with one manly hand and stroked her pussy through her lacy underwear. It was enough to drive any girl wild the way he expertly rubbed her pussy. She wanted the damn things off, now!!

Her fingers hooked into the waistband to pull them down, and Chase halted her actions. He grabbed her hand and held it fast in a forceful grip, which had Remy’s heartbeat racing suddenly. She held her breath in anticipation when Chase abandoned his pursuit of her neck and kisses to trail down her body. He let go of her hand and his breath was warm against her lower abdomen, tickling her.

“Don’t be a clit-tease, Robert,” she murmured. Chase eyed her lasciviously, drinking in the image of her splayed across his bed, flushed and filled with need. He planted a kiss on the skin right above her waistband and then eye fucked her for a moment, looking up at her. “But that’s the best part,” he told her. He then proceeded to pull her panties down with his teeth part way. She was all too ready to help him divest herself of them.

Chase was very pleased by her landing strip. She was neat and clean and her pussy lips were already swollen from her arousal. He could see her pink pussy glistening and was only too happy to dip his tongue into her for a taste. It was the least he could do after falling asleep on her.

Determined to make up for this fact, Chase tapped on Remy’s thighs to get her to spread herself wider. She obliged him and reached down to spread her pussy lips further and expose her swollen clit. She pressed her hands against the back of Chase’s head, encouraging him to ravage her pussy.

Chase brought two fingers up to her slick opening. His fingers easily slid in with a sexy moan from her. He pumped two of them in and out of her while strumming her clit with his thumb. He watched her thighs quiver as her hips left the bed, seeking more of that sweet friction get her off.

Chase increased his pace as he finger fucked her and knelt down to suckle her clit simultaneously. Her hips remained off the bed as she shrieked her release. He felt her pussy contract and the sudden gush of her arousal, which made his cock twitch eagerly. He was uncomfortably hard by this point.

Remy laid back on the bed, catching her breath. She didn’t have long to recover when Chase climbed to his knees beside her. “Flip over,” he told her, dick in hand. Remy eyed him with her pleased cat eyed expression. She gladly rolled onto her hands and knees and Chase got into position behind her.

The pay off was oh so sweet. 

Chase rubbed his cock against her slick pussy lips. He rubbed it up and down around her opening until she was squirming. Then, he abruptly slid hilt deep inside her all at once. Remy let out a shout of surprise and a guttural moan left Chase’s lips. He put one hand on his own hip for leverage as he pulled back almost all the way out of her, then pressed deep inside her over and over again. The motion had his balls smacking against her pleasurably and she moaned.

“Rub your clit,” he demanded of her. Chase grabbed some of her long hair and wrapped it around his fist, pulling her head back as he plowed in and out of her. Remy hissed in mixed pleasure and pain as she did as he commanded. She thrummed two of her fingers frantically over her clit as he pummeled her from behind with the same pressure pulling back on her hair.

Chase’s hips snapped quicker back and forth the nearer he came to his orgasm. Remy’s cunt squeezing him deliciously as she worked up her to release was going to be the undoing of him. In the heat of the moment, he used his free hand to slap her ass hard on first one cheek, then the other.

This was enough to push Remy over the edge. Her pussy clamped down on him and Chase was unable to hold back any longer. He was able to pull out just in time to cum all over her ass.

Chase pulled away to go and get a wash cloth from his bathroom. He came back with a wet rag and helped to clean Remy up. They laid on his bed together afterwards. The morning sun shined through his bedroom window, bringing Remy back down to reality.

“We should probably get ready for work,” Remy said.

Thus was the reason Chase and Remy looked so tired the morning following their heart to heart.


End file.
